eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes' Guild Session 3
Cast Andrew - Grant, Human Rogue Dancole - Everett, Ratman Monk Fiddler - Father Rycroft the Thunder-Struck, Dwarf Cleric Nathan - Damian Dogooder, Human Fighter Spartan - James Yarrick, Chio Bard Story The Original Sin In the criss-crossed streets of the University of Heroes, five adventurers sit around a tavern table. A rather simple tavern, albeit with a plentiful amount of food, The Original Sin can be traced back to the founding of the Heroes' Guild, back when it was just called The Original. Recent... events in the Guild (mainly to do with it's current leader, Thump) have led to it's re-branding as the The Original Sin. The adventurer's however, are far from simple. They possess many varied backgrounds and personalities, ranging from a human from lands far far away, to a ratman obsessed with death, to a dwarf worshiping a minotaur god. As they make chitchat and bicker with another, a well-armoured and equipped man sits among them. He introduces himself as Blackwin, and after taking a hefty drink from the dwarf's (Rycroft) ale, begins to tell the group that it is he who has gathered them here today. As a representative of the Heroes' Guild, it is he who shall be giving them their graduation task. Well, all but Damian, who serves the Heroes' Guild also, and shall act as a sort of controller for the party. Their task is to investigate a set of goblin raids reported in Oldfarm. After a brief interlude, in which the party tried to sell some of their equipment to Blackwin (along with taking the money needed to use the city teleporter), they set off into the brave wide world. Oldfarm After a day of travelling, the party arrived in main village of Oldfarm rather late at night. In an unfamiliar place in the pitch dark of night, they decided to knock on a random person's door. The farmer accepted this nighttime intrusion quite well however, and took the group to the local tavern. At the tavern, the party first asked the tavernkeep if she had heard of any goblin activity. She said she had not, but directed the party to the chio head of guard and mayor. Grant and Everett quickly paid the fee and retired to bed, Everett paying an extra gold. Rycroft and James tried to use their religious and adventuring roles for a discount or even a room completely for free. Eventually, they gave in and paid the normal fee. Damian remained behind to apologise for Rycroft and James behavior. The next day, Everett woke up first. Before he could leave, James asked Everett to try and see if the mayor and chio were in a relationship, so that James could ask out the chio. Everett said he would try his best. Next, Everett asked the tavernkeep if they were any graveyards in town. It turned out their was not, and that the farmer's were buried next to their fields. Everett thanked her for her help, and went for a tour of the town. However, just before he could leave, Rycroft caught him and asked to walk with him. Everett agreed and they took a walk of the town, with Rycroft telling the tavernkeep to tell the rest of the party they left half an hour ago. Whilst on their walk, Everett suggested they should steal and possibly alter the notes that Damian was taking on them. Rycroft expressed the need for honesty, and suggested Everett just be himself. For the rest of the walk, Everett and Rycroft talked of their beliefs. Back in the tavern, James retreated to his room and began to play his trumpet. This woke Damian and Grant, who proceeded to exit the tavern was James to find Everett and Rycroft. The tavernkeep said that the ratman and dwarf had told her they left half an hour ago, despite leaving five minutes prior. After some walking through the town, the three found Rycroft and Everett, and the group realised that they did not know where the townhall was. They decided to return to the farmer from the night before. The farmer from the night before continued to be helpful, for the price of some clothes. However, James also tried to take his rake from him. The farmer refused, saying it was a family heirloom. After James entered the town hall, Rycroft told the farmer to never give his rake away. Inside the town hall, the party was introduced to the town mayor, a human named Casta. Along with the mayor, they met the town head of guard, a chio named Ciara and the mayor's personal guard, a human named Bruno. The mayor gave them the information about the goblins; that a warehouse had been raided the past few nights, including the one the party had spent in town. Everett and James also discerned that the mayor and guard captain were not in a relationship. The Warehouse Along the way to the warehouse, Damian insisted that they not kill any goblins, as they were still members of Newtown and it was therefore illegal. The party finally arrived at the warehouse, and it was answered by a small woman named Mary. Mary was the owner of the warehouse, which stored a lot of the food from the surrounding lands. The goblins had been stealing this food. The party spent much of the day waiting around. Damian, James and Grant spent their time trying to think of plan, whilst Rycroft constructed a bed that it turned out Mary lacked in her small warehouse. Everett spent the day sleeping. When night came, Rycroft and Damian remained inside the warehouse to protect Mary. Rycroft in fact tried to comfort her by reading some of his relgious texts. James hid outside in a barrel, with a lantern. Grant hid in a tree outside the warehouse, whilst Everett pretended to be some sort of feral creature prowling nearby. Soon enough, three goblins emerged from the wheat fields. Grant called for them to stop, and they refused too - stating that they needed food inside the warehouse. The three ran forward, and opened the door - spotting Rycroft and Damian. Meanwhile, Everett spotted movements in the wheatfield, whilst one more goblin came out of the fields. Over the next minute, a small fight ensued in which all the goblins were taken down - non lethally so. All team members played their part. The total six goblins were tied up and put in a side room. Rycroft, Grant, Everett and Damian took the four watches, mainly watching the goblins. During Grant's watch, there was a knock at the door - another goblin had come in the night, looking for food. He was also quickly captured. During this time, Everett When morning came, it was found that one of the goblins had died in the night - Damian concluded it must have been Grant or Everett, despite the fact Rycroft also had ample opportunity too. Mary asked why they couldn't kill them all, and was shot down as it was illegal. The group thanked her for her hospitality (which they make have taken advantage of), and departed with goblins in tow, including the dead body. The Way Home The party returned to Oldfarm to report the goblins dealt with, and the mayor thanked them. James and Grant also tried to steal the acquainted farmer's rake. James did this by claiming a rake he had stolen from Mary was enchanted, and swapping it with hers. James promised to bring the farmers rake back. The party then once again traveled for a long while, reaching The Original Sin in the dead of night. Everett asked the innkeep to wake Blacwin, who soon came downstairs. Blackwin said he would read Damian's report, bring the goblins to the prisons, and they could meet in the morning. In the morning, Blackwin met with the party in The Original Sin. Grant and James attempted to steal some food - Grant did so successfully, but James was noticed and told to piss off. He asked Damian to repeat his assessments, and Damian said that Rycroft had acted very admirably, James was an utter fool, and Grant and Everett had acted average throughout, though one of them had killed a goblin. It was at this point Blacwin admitted the whole thing has been a ruse - the mayor, the head of the guard and Mary had all been in on it, so had the goblins. It was a merely a test, one in which they had done rather well. However, Blackwin pointed out that the goblins had had a leader, and so had not entirely completed it. Blackwin also admitted that he thought more goblins would've died, so really they had done rather well. For this, they were all given access to the Heroes' Guild. After this, all the party returned to their respective homes. Stats Takedowns and Kills 6 x Goblin Takedowns 1 x Goblin Kill Experience 300 XP Treasure None